No Piont in Living
by Adyna O'Riley
Summary: Based on Midnight Preditor. Girl gets sold into midnight. Girl gets pissed and killed vamp. Girl escapes midnight. Girl comes back for something she left behing. *Technically before Midnight Preditor so vamps that r died in that book r still alive*
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

            The girl was thrown into the back seat of the car. She glared back at her father, her last link to her family that she never really knew. He was laughing. Laughing his fat ass off because he sold her. Sold her to a vampire. A vampire!

            It took her a while to comprehend that fact. Even when she quickly threw her belongings into her duffle bag and backpack at her 'fathers' request she still found time to hide a couple of daggers in the items she put in her bags. Then there were the ones in each of her knee high boots . . .

            Yeah, she had a fascination in weaponry and sword fighting. She knew she had to be prepared for what would or might happen to her wherever she was being taken. Her motto? Kill or be killed. Though she had never killed before, what was the harm in killing something that was already dead?

            The man, _no,_ she commended, _the vampire_ got into the front seat and started the car. He glanced at her via the review mirror as he drove forwards. She glared at him. He sighed, sounding defeated.

            "I'm Nathaniel." He said causally. He was trying to provoke a conversation. _Bad move on his part,_ thought the girl.

            "I'm sure you are." She said. It just occurred to her he had no clue what her name was. Her father had neglected to mention it and this _Nathaniel_ had never made a point in asking.

            "What might your name be?" He asked, no threat in his words. That almost surprised her that he was not _demanding_ her to tell him. Almost. After learn that vampires _actually_ existed, nothing much could surprise her. Hopefully.

            "Why should it matter?" she asked, no emotion in her tone. If she were to be a slave to a vamp, why would something as simple as her _name_ mean a damn?

            "Well, it would make it easier to talk to you." He stated. She snorted. He glanced at her again in the review mirror.

            "You seem to be the only one making a conscious effort to communicate." She reminded him. Not waiting for an answer, she took her cd player from her backpack and zoned out into the world of Disturbed.

            Nathaniel glanced at the girl in the back of his car once more. The music that she listened to seemed utterly depressing for a seventeen-year-old girl to be listening too. He shook his head. With a father figure like hers seemed to be, depression and a number of other things where not out of place. He frowned for a moment as he checked his watch. It would take a day and a half to drive back to Midnight, _in the mean time though_, he thought as he looked back at the girl, _what was he going to do with her?_

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

            "Hey, wake up." She felt someone shaking her arm. She blinked her eyes, not sure of where she was. When she did remember, she glared at Nathaniel and yanked her arm out of his grasp. He just sighed and motioned for her to get out of the car. She just crossed her arms over her chest and glared forward. He sighed again.

            "Look, I know you are probably hungry. And would you please give me a name! I don't care what the hell it is, just give me something to call you." Nathaniel said, crossing his own arms and tapping his foot in a most annoying way. He himself was obviously annoyed at the fact she did not seems to respond to anything he said.

            She thought for a moment and then picked a name. "Evelyn." She said. Nathaniel stopped taping his foot and looked at her for a moment. 'Evelyn' just stared forward.

            "Good choose. Now do you want something to eat or not?" He asked, still holding the door for her. She just looked at him reproachfully. "You wont be eating again until we get to our destination and that will be mid-day tomorrow so its probably in your best interest to eat something." Evelyn sighed and stepped out of the vehicle. She then turned at grabbed her backpack. She was not going to show up in wherever the hell they were going looking like she was a catholic schoolgirl, though that is where she went to school. She did not have time to change before her _loving_ father beat the shit out of her and sent her on her merry way. _Asswhole_, where her un-remorseful thoughts.

            "Come on." Nathaniel said as she trailed behind him, lost in her own thoughts. "We still have to go over a few things." He grabbed hold over her upper left arm. Evelyn's wince did not go un-noticed by him but he chose to not say anything . . . for the time being.

            Evelyn bit down on her lower lip when he grabbed her arm. She mentally cursed. She had just enough time to wrap up her bloody arm before her father threw her, none to gently into the back of this vamps car. She knew she had to change the wrappings immediately or else the blood would soak through onto her, now wrinkled, white blouse.

            While Nathaniel ordered the food Evelyn went into the restrooms to change. She glanced at herself in the mirror before walking into a stall. She glared at her reflection, no longer please with what or whom she saw. She was no longer the innocent girl she once thought herself to be. Though with a father such as hers, her life was anything but innocence. No, the innocence she was thinking of was her safe bubble. The one she once despised for its simplicity and naïve-ness that surrounded her. Now a whole new world was open to her. She could either embrace the darkness or shield herself from it like she did for most of her life.

            She shook her head as she looked away from her image and walked into the stall. She pulled out some clothes and looked at them. She then proceeded to do something she never really did in her life. Change around her clothes and make her whole outfit of darkness. Yes, she was going to embarrass this knew-found darkness. _There's no point in living if you cant feel alive and there's no point in try to escape the claws of the vampires because there was nothing to go back too_. She would bid her time . . . . For the moment, anyway.


	2. Understandings

**Chapter One:**

**            _Understandings_**__

            Evelyn walked out of the stall, glancing, once again, at her reflection. She scowled at her face but was all around pleased with her look except-

            She took a pair scissors out of the front pocket of her backpack and walked over to one of the sinks. She then lifted up a chunk of her long black hair and proceeded to chop away. **(I will have a picture for this. I like to draw so it will give u a better idea about what she looks like).**

            She finished and looked at her now short and choppy haircut. Her hair used to be past her waist and now it was perfect. She smirked at her reflection. Smirking was new to her but she thought it went with her new attitude. She took out her darkest make-up and smudged the dark purple across her eyes. She debated whether to add her dark purple lipstick but though better of it since she would be eating in the very near future and it would probably rub off. She then picked up all the hair she had chopped of and threw it in the trashcan.

            Before she left the restroom she took the wrappings out of her bag and re-wrapped her arm. She looked at her reflection, with her midnight blue eyes staring back at her and was for once, content with the person looking back at her.

            As she walked back into the main restaurant she made a mental note to herself to _always_ evaluate where all possible exits where and the rest of her surroundings. As she walked to the table she took note that they were in a Chinese restaurant and that Nathaniel had ordered them each a plate of sesame chicken and some tea.

            As Evelyn sat down Nathaniel looked over the top of the cup of tea he was sipping and raised a single eyebrow. He put the tea down and looked at her up and down. All he could see because they were sitting down was the lace up black tank top, the long nit sweater, her new hairstyle and make-up. He raised a single black eyebrow.

            "Interesting." Was all he said. Glancing up from contemplating her sesame chicken Evelyn answered with a simple "Isn't it now?" Nathaniel looked amused but he picked up his fork and started eating the chicken. Evelyn wondered if he even liked it or was he just eating it to look normal. She looked back down at the chicken.

            When Nathaniel noticed she was not eating he put down his fork and looked at her. "It's not poisoned, you know." 

            "Being poisoned is not _quite_ what I am worried about." She stated, now eyeing the tea reproachfully. As a waitress walked by, Nathaniel stopped her and asked for an addition cup of tea. She just shrugged and nodded and a few moments later she came back and placed it in front of Evelyn.

            "There." He said as he finished his own cup of tea. "Now you know I didn't do anything to it. I didn't do anything to the chicken, either, so eat up."  Evelyn picked up her fork and started to eat.

            As she ate, Nathaniel went over the final points of slavery with her, which made Evelyn lose most of her appetite.

            "If you don't want to be bound and thrown into a cell, you're going to need to pass for a tamed slave. No trainer will believe you are broken, but if you're careful, he might be satisfied that you're smart enough to be obedient. Your master is more than your owner – he is your life, the only thing that matters. Nothing comes before his wishes. What he says, you do, without hesitation. Until you are sold, that master is me. When we get to our destination, keep your eyes on me. If someone tells you to do something, look at me. Once you are sold, the same applies to whoever your new owner is. A slave is not supposed to think; she just obeys."

            "Well isn't that cherry." Evelyn interrupted. Nathaniel gave her a look and continued.

            "Never address the vampires by name unless given permission to do so. I know of very few who would hesitate to give a slave a beating if she forgot a title. In general, address any of my kind as 'milady' or 'milord' until told otherwise. _Never_ raise a hand against a vampire, not unless you know you can kill him." Evelyn detected humor in his voice when he said the last bit. She filed that tabbed of information away. It might come in useful.

(I took most of what Nathaniel said from the book so it is not my writing. I might have changed some of it around but it still is mostly direct quotations from the book)

            "And you are telling me this for what reason?" Evelyn asked. She was grateful for the information but suspicious of the motives behind it.

            "Against my better judgment, I kind of like you. You remind me a lot of someone I know. You have sprit. Look," he said, pulling out a piece of paper and grabbing the pen he used to sign the check with. "If or when you escape – don't lie to me, I know you probably will try – call this number and I will set you up in a house for as long as you need." He handed her the piece of paper, still utterly confused at his motives.

            When they were both fed, well when Evelyn was fed they rose from the table and Nathaniel noticed the rest of her outfit. Leather looking tight black pants and the sweater went almost down to the floor if the girl was not so tall. She looked about 5"10' give or take a couple inches.

            When they got back to the car Nathaniel held the door open for her which struck her as odd. She gave him a look and her answered saying, "Just because I am a vampire does not mean I am no longer a gentlemen." She just nodded and climbed in. When Nathaniel started the car, the clock blinked on to read 9:23 at night. Evelyn sighed and put her headphones on, falling asleep, once again, to the sounds of Disturbed while Nathaniel looked at her wondering how she slept with that racket.


	3. Midnight

**Chapter Two:**

            **_Midnight_**

****

****

****Evelyn blinked, regaining her bearings. She was sitting in the back seat of a car. Memories hit her full force and the looked to where Nathaniel was supposed to be sitting. He was not there. She raised an eyebrow. He left her in the car, alone. For, but a moment she thought of making a run for it but the thoughts diminished as she realized she had no place to go if she did and that Nathaniel would be able to find her in near to no time.

            Instead of dwelling on those depressing thoughts, Evelyn absorbed her surroundings. It was a gas station. Evelyn turned to look at the store and that is where she found Nathaniel, flirting with the clerk, a young woman who was letting _way_ too much cleavage hang out of her shirt. The woman then started to fall, almost as if she fell asleep standing and Nathaniel caught her, bringing his head down to her neck . . .

            Evelyn turned away from the seen, grateful that that was not her at the moment.

            A few minutes later, Nathaniel opened the drivers door and tossed Evelyn A pack of chocolate covered doughnuts and a diet dr.pepper at which Evelyn found kind of odd but she shrugged it off and thanked Nathaniel for the breakfast.

            Evelyn looked at the clock that now read 5:57 in the morning. She glared at the clock, wondering how she woke up at such an un-godly hour.

            I few hours later, a shock went threw Eve (**pronounced Eve-e as in Christmas Eve just with an extra e at the end) **and her head snapped up from the position it was in. She locked eyes with Nathaniel in the mirror.

            "Welcome to Midnight. Thanks to the witches on its payroll, Midnight is very well protected." He said.

            "Witches?"

            "Yes, also there are some shape-shifters . . ." Nathaniel did not elaborate and Eve did not want him too. She was in shock. How much did she not know about the world she lived in?

            They drove until they reached a _very_ intimidating building that could only be Midnight. A path of white marble led from the gates of an imposing iron fence guarded by iron ravens to the opulent, curved doorway, around which black roses grew. Though the red ground cover was slightly less over grown, someone who had lots of time on their hands had obviously designed the building. **(Got most of this out of the book too.)**

            Nathaniel parked the car and motioned her to follow him. Eve checked her watch. It read 1:47 pm.

            Eve grabbed her backpack and went to the back of the car for her duffle. Nathaniel shook his head. "You duffle will be brought in later." He grabbed her backpack off her shoulder and steered her inside.

            They walked down many hallways until Nathaniel stopped near the end of one of the many hallways. He knocked twice, then entered.

            What Evelyn saw almost made her want to faint. The room was dark mahogany but what made her want to faint was the person sitting behind the dark desk and what said person was wearing, or lack of.

            The mad Evelyn would soon know to be Jaguar stood behind his desk. He walked around his desk and nodded at Nathaniel as greeting.

            "Jaguar, I have come to negotiate the sale of this girl" he motioned to Eve "To one of the vampires here. I thought since you are the master of Midnight, you would like to be the first to inspect her.

            Jaguar nodded. He looked her up and down and smiled. Evelyn neglected to take Nathaniel's advice and glared right into Jaguar's obsidian eyes.

            "She's not broken?" He asked, still looking amused.

            "I thought she was smart enough not to disobey." He stated blandly, giving Eve a look. Eve just rolled her eyes, but complied and looked at the floor.

            "How much?" Jaguar asked.

            "I am not quite sure of the damage but I am quite sure her father beat her on a regular basis. Positive, actually, since he was bragging about it before I bought her. I do believe you will find a nasty gash on her upper left arm." Jaguar stepped forward and reached for her arm. Eve moved out of his reach, while glaring at him. He sighed.

            "There is also a little issue I with to disguise with you in private, if you have the time." Nathaniel added. He did not say anything about Eve's previous actions.

            "Very well. I will talk to you about the price and whatever you with to tell me later on today. As of now, I do believe Darl wishes to speak with you. Again. I will talk to u around 3 (in the morning for humans as in am) and I will get to know her better in the meantime." He motioned to Eve. Nathaniel nodded, gave Evelyn one last glance, before leaving her and Jaguar alone.

            Jaguar took a step forward, looking at Evelyn in the eye. He reached out, obviously to take a look at her arm and she withdrew from his grasp once more. Jaguar looked amused again.

            "It might get infected." He stated, obviously waiting for Evelyn to give in. She didn't.

            "I _know_ how to take care of myself." She stated, still glaring him in the eye. He sighed.

            "I'm sure you do." He said. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Evelyn and he had her arm in his grasp. She winced but said nothing. He pulled the sleeve of her sweater from her arm. She was wearing a tank top to the bruises and gash was easily excisable. He un-wrapped her arm and examined the cut. He frowned. He then looked into her eyes. She had to lift her head up to look at him because of his height.

            "This is pretty deep and it looks to be like you lost quite a bit of blood." His voice was quite. She knew that he noticed the other scaring and old bruises. There were also some self-induced cuts, but she was not about to tell him that. She yanked her arm away and snatched for the wrapping that were still in his hand. He pulled them out of her reach.

            "Sit." He pointed to a couch and a chair. She did not move. He looked at her for a moment and then took another step forward. In turn, she took a step back. Eve knew she should have held her ground but his niceness and gentleness was quite unnerving to her. She never really had people be exceedingly nice to her so this was all knew to her. The one happy memory that she desperately clung to was that of her mother hugging her and say she would come back for her. Only years later did she over hear her father telling someone he had had her murdered.

            For every step he took forward, she took a step back until she was backed into a wall. She was trapped. Jaguar stepped closer. They were inches apart which mad Eve _very_ uncomfortable. _Sleep._ She jumped as a voice echoed in her head. _His_ voice. Her eyes widened as she felt herself get exceedingly drowsy but she fought it. _Sleep, I while not harm you. _ He said. Eve start to get more tired as her body started to slide down the wall. Jaguar caught her in his arms before she could fall farther. He lifted her up into his arms and walked down the hall into a room that was adjoined to his. He was going to keep an annoying close watch on her, because if what Nathaniel had hinted was true, this girl was slowly falling into the depths of her own mind. (Nathaniel knew she cut herself. Eve's father mentioned it before she was thrown into the car. Nathaniel mental told Jaguar to watch her before he left. One of the signs of depression is sleeping a lot. Eve. Was asleep for most of the ride to Midnight.)

AN That ^ was for some of the people with no active imagination. J/k. hope u like!


End file.
